mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uiuiuy35/Arcive2
Arcive 1|Current page Hi there, Ui! I just thought I'd drop by and congratulate you on getting your Wikia account. 03:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, the way you pronounce my name is 'You-I-You-I-You-Why'. I'm pretty sure my brother come up with that many Years Ago. Uiuiuy35 03:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah yes. Your Gem is also sent, but I just got two more... No Thanks, I don't need it right now. Uiuiuy35 03:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) How's it going? I'm still plugging through Level 3. I don't think I have any items that can help you, but if I can help, let me know. I just put 17 clicks on your Dino Bone Sticker module, because that was how many I had left right now. Glad to see that you got to set up an account. Bstern 20:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ARe you the one who wanted Rough Diamonds? (Sorry, just confused by 2 different IP Addresses.) Yeah. Tell me whwn I should give the clicks. Uiuiuy35 20:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Alredy great service.--Coupon11 21:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Not yet, Give them to Lisajwelch. Also, I only need 90, not 150--Coupon11 21:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, it's your call. 21:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) May I give you 2 more gysum for 15 clicks each?--Coupon11 22:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, who do I give the Clicks to? 22:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Lisajwelch's DEM--Coupon11 22:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I gave 5 Clicks, but I will tell when I give you the other 25 (+5 for this going on really long) Sorry about that... I kicked you off my friendlist by accident during a block-click deal with my brother NSAkiriluser. I sent you a friend request, sorry for the inconvenience. 19:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It's allright. I understand. another gypsum check... got anymore gypsum now? Sorry. I havn't recevied any yet. I'll notify you if I get any. [[User:Uiuiuy35|'uiuiuy35']] Welcoming Hey, if you're welcoming someone, put the subst: before, i.e. . That way it looks more personalised and as if you typed it out yourself ;) 17:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, Thanks! Hi there, UUU35! (I call you that from now on.) I suggest you putting this code into your Usernav. People will then recognize you more. 22:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Clicked Okay...you now owe me 3 gypsum. Correct? 20:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) There you are. 22:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I gave you 20 clicks on your DEM yesterday and I just gave you 25 on your Dino Bone Sticker Module. Bstern 05:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! ready 4 my clicks ok sir.im ready for those clicks u owe me. 45 clicks.i dont care where you send them to, but it wood be nice of you 2 click one of my trade mods. Sorry I'm gonna need to kick you off my friendlist because I'm Rank 5, and yah, self explanatory. Sorry. That's alright (Although, you could have just blocked me.) 15:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) What else do you need to get the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece? I've got a Rough Ruby. Want it? Okay, there's your Ruby. You didn't ask for it, but you probably need it more than I do. ;) Okay, Thanks. 23:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : I'll give some clicks later, I used up all of my Clicks. 23:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wait on the clicks until Saturday. It really isn't that efficient to click on an Electro-Pellet Inductor Module. You can if you want, but I'm just saying. How many more items do you need to make the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece? I'll help if you need stuff I've got spare,... :I need 4 Rubies, 3 Sapphires, 3 Diamonds, and 220 Clicks on my DEM. Mainly the Clicks. 23:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) LOTTERY!!! OK.ur in the lottery. you can just mail me the SPC you owe me, according to the rules 23:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Clicks I just sent you another 20 clicks to your Dino Sticker and Dino Excavation modules. Can you click on my Dino Bone Gallery Module? Also, do you have any extra dinosaur components? Bstern 20:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I sent you 4 Dino Horns. I think that will cover it. 00:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It definitely does! Thank you very much. Bstern 11:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Market I'm sorry, but you cannot buy all of one item. For now, they will not be given until I get another one. Market I'm sorry, but you cannot buy all of one item. For now, they will not be given until I get another one. :4 apples. Jaller2 00:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::You will get a friend request from me (vincedave). I will then send you the rubies. You owe me 4 apples. Jaller2 00:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Nevermind. I treaded the rubies for the scales. Sorry. Jaller2 01:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC)